


You Don’t Know You’re--

by illuminirk (HBubbles)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Foggy is Insecure, M/M, Matt Murdock is Blind, matt/foggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBubbles/pseuds/illuminirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's never let Matt touch his face before -- and Matt is so very, very blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don’t Know You’re--

“Wait no, don’t--” Foggy falls back, away from the barest touch of Matt’s hands. He breathes a little heavily, his heart rate just erratic enough Matt knows he’s done something wrong.

“What is it.”

“Nothing. I’m sorry, man, just. Don’t touch my face, alright? It’s all good just give me some space there, for a while.” Foggy acts unpredictable around Matt now. It’s always been a bit of a tense and exciting energy they’ve given off, even when they were comfortable best friends. Now, since the… the kiss. Foggy’s been. He’s been...

“What is it, Foggy?” Pet names don’t come easy to Matt and when they do nothing matches the meaning he can feel in every layer of _Foggy_. He moves closer to the smaller man and he tries to be gentle, to exude care and patience like they’re not both shirtless and snuggling on the couch.

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not fine. I can tell.”

“You don’t know everything.”

“Yeah I do.”

“Bastard.”

Matt just smiles. He knows his nose is still wrinkled up at the bridge though. He hated that as a child -- always gave away his worry. Jack used to rub at it and tell him to stop being a mother hen.

Without looking back at him, Foggy sighs. He’s all elbows and shoulders, Foggy is; always moving and halfway to awkward, never quite sure where he fits. Matt wants to tell him that he fits quite nicely under Matt’s arm, against Matt’s chest, with his head tucked right below Matt’s chin. He doesn’t though. Instead, he just sits quiet and waits for the silence to be safe.

“You never said I was hot.”

Matt doesn’t understand. Foggy knows because his shoulders hunch a bit, the way they do when he’s concerned and uncomfortable but doesn’t want you to know it. He wishes he could kiss those shoulders sorry.

“It-- they’re always hot, Matt. Every one of them.”

“The girls?” Matt’s voice is a murmur.

“Yeah. Yeah, Matt. The girls. I don’t… I don’t want to be like them. I don’t want anything like that, I don’t-- I’m sorry, no, no it’s--” He shrugs and folds his arms, unfolds them again. He’s scared. “You could see me. The whole time.”

“Not exactly seei--”

“Yeah but you know what I looked like. Didn’t you. You knew.”

He doesn’t say anything.

Foggy shakes his head and huffs a laugh, looks toward the kitchen. His arms are shaking and Matt hurts, right in the center of his chest. “I don’t want you to touch my face, babe,” Foggy says finally. “I don’t want you to know.”

“Know what, Foggy.” Gentle, gentle, please be gentle he’s so fragile, his Foggy.

“You never said.” He shrugs again. “I don’t want you to know it for real yet.”

Matt knows he’s blind. It’s been a fact of life since he was nine. But he’s never been this blind before. The hurt intensifies and he leans forward, gently places his hands on Foggy’s arms, his shoulders, his neck. “Foggy,” he says again, over and over again. No babe, no darling, no pet names or endearments. Nothing comes close. Doesn’t he know that? Foggy is so tense under his hands and Matt starts to cry.

“Oh shit, Matt, no, no I didn’t mean it-- fuck. Don’t do that. C’mon man, don’t-- see, now you’re making me cry.” Foggy tries to wipe the tears off Matt’s face (it’s pointless, it’s night, they’re alone, Matt doesn’t care, but his hands are soft, they’re so soft, Lucifer, they’re so soft). He’s sniffling too, ashamed and small and wishing he could eat his own words.

Matt laughs a tiny, soft laugh, and Foggy echoes more loudly. He doesn’t know Matt’s laughing because Foggy has the same wrinkle on his nose when he’s worried. He doesn’t need to know. But what he does need to know--

“I was gonna say _beautiful_ , Foggy, but sure, you’re hot. You’re hot as hell, Foggy. Hot as hell.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is all Mary's fault. we were talking about how insecure Foggy is, and his reaction to several scenes in the show. somehow, we realized this would probably be canon. you're welcome.


End file.
